Complications
by AllenxEdward
Summary: AU high school setting. Edward is dating Rose, but Winry just wants Ed to notice her. Roy wants a date with Riza, to show her that he loves her. Meanwhile, Al and his teacher Mr. Jean get a little close. Written by AllenxEdward and Sinintheeyes. EdxRosexWin, Royai, HavocxAl. Discontinued, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

A/N: This was originally a roleplay between me, AllenxEdward, and Sinintheeyes. We both take credit for creating this role play. This fanfic will change POV (point of view) will change often, but I will inform you who is speaking. Thanks! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

**Winry POV**

I sighed, sitting back in the English class that I just couldn't stand. Ever since Ed got with Rose it was like I wasn't even there and he wanted nothing to do with me. Not with his lovely woman there. The worst part was that I had no one else in the class to talk to. I was forced to actually do my work and sit quietly. Something I was sure that Miss Riza was glad for. I was one of the only people to shut up and just sit around. It looked like what I would be doing for now. It used to be so much better when Ed was single. He would always hang out with me. Now I felt so alone. I wished that Al was in our grade, he would talk to me. I glanced behind me, seeing Ed turned around, facing Rose.  
Rose…  
I hated her! I always had. She was just so d*** perfect! It wasn't fair. Why wouldn't I be perfect like that? I had dated before of course... how could I have gotten to this point in my life, eleventh grade, without ever having a boy friend? But when I did, I didn't ignore people.  
Did I?

**Rose POV**  
I was lucky. Yes, the luckiest girl in school. Edward Elric was one of a kind and I had him. Girls were so jealous, especially his "best friend" Miss Winry Rockbell. She would just have to learn that I am and always will be so much better than her and all the other girls in the school.  
Edward wanted me.  
Not them.  
It put a big smile on my face. I was able to take his hand, hug him and kiss him when I wanted to. He was all mine.  
"What do you want to do after school today?" I asked him.  
It was a strange day for me. I had no after school cheer practice. So, I was really hoping to be able to go out and do something fun with Edward. Have the whole day to ourselves. We had been dating for a little over a month and we never got to do stuff like that. We were always in groups. It was no fair!

**Edward POV**

During Ms. Hawkeye's lecture, I turned around in my seat to face Rose. Man, she was beautiful. She had wore a pink sundress today, which complimented her beautiful pink bangs. She was drawing swirls in her notebook, she then looked up as if sensing me. I felt my heart skip a beat, when she looked into my eyes and smiled, she then asked me what I would be doing after school today. I thought for a moment. I didn't have science club, which was on Thursdays. But wait... didn't she have cheer practice today?  
"I thought you had cheerleading today?" I asked confused.

**Rose POV**

"Nope, not today." I answered, resting my chin in my hand. "I thought that maybe we could go out and do something, just you and I."

Edward was so sweet, but honestly I'd have to say that I only really like him because everyone wanted him and I had him. Call me a bad person, but at least I was true to myself. Of course I would never ever tell him that.

**Edward POV**

"Sure." I accidently blushed a little, I didn't mean to. I was just thinking that here I am, a nerd. I mean a total nerd! I never had a girlfriend before. I made the top grades in all my classes and participated in science club and mathematics club.

Yet, here was Rose. The prettiest girl in school, a cheerleader! And she wanted to hang out with me?  
"Do you have anywhere in particular you want to go? I have my car out in the parking lot... we can drive somewhere." I started ranting.

**Rose POV**

"Hmm... well you could always take me out to eat. There are a few really good places in town," I grinned, taking his hand into mine.

The best thing about Edward was the pockets full of endless cash... With his father's wealth, Alphonse and Edward didn't need to worry about anything in life. They had it made.

**Winry POV**

Honestly, I wanted to throw up in my mouth. Edward was blinded by the skank in front of him.

I rolled my eyes and looked up at the clock.

It was like now Edward had everything he wanted. He didn't care at all about me or Al. He had her.

**Edward POV**

"Where would you like to eat at? I'm good with anything, so it's your choice."  
I asked smiling at my girlfriend, Rose.

**Rose POV**

The bell rang through the halls.

I smiled at him as I got up, gathering my things, "I guess that we will have to look into that later. I'll be thinking on it though. Meet you at your car after school," I promised, leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek before walking away to make it to my other class.

**Winry POV**

I really was weak.

There I stood, waiting for Rose to leave just so that I could walk with my so called best friend to our next class. I should have just left him there. I sighed and leaned against the doorway. As the skank walked passed me, she flashed a devilish smile at me. It was like she was bragging. I really hated her…

**Edward POV**

I collected all my books and shoved them in my book bag. I really needed to stop carrying around 3 alchemy books at once, I only read one at a time. I zipped up my backpack and walked to the door, to find Winry standing in the doorway, as if waiting for me.  
"What's up, Win?"

**Winry POV**

"Nothing much. I just thought we could walk to class together," I answered, fixing my messenger bag strap against my shoulder. It had been a while since we had any time alone. I guess that's what happens when people get girlfriends.

**Edward POV**

"Sure, I just need to stop by my locker first." I smiled at her.

I wondered for a second, was it just me or was Winry acting a bit strange?

"I have chemistry next and I need my textbook." I answered as we walked.

**Winry POV**

"You'd probably have more space in your bag without all of those other books that you don't need in class," I said, following him to his locker.

Our lockers were close together, but I had no reason to get into mine.

**Edward POV**

"I know, you don't have to tell me that all the time." I opened my locker and grabbed my chemistry book. I thought for a second and decided to go ahead and leave two of the three alchemy books I had with me. "It's not my fault if I like to read." I said as we walked to chemistry together.

**Winry POV**

"No, it's not, but you are weighing your back down. You're going have a hunch back when you're old." I pointed out.

Once to class I sat beside him and sighed. Another day and I was just so ready to go home, but of course I would have the thought of Edward going out with that... thing. I was jealous. I couldn't help it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This was originally a roleplay between me, AllenxEdward, and Sinintheeyes. We both take credit for creating this role play. This fanfic will change POV (point of view) often, but I will inform you who is speaking. Thanks! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

**Roy POV**

I walked in as the tardy bell rang, signaling class to begin.

"Hello class. Turn to page 492 in your textbooks and read the lab instructions. Then find a lab partner, you two will work through the instructions together."

I sat down at my desk and watched my class, who was still looking at me. "We don't have all day people." I announced.

**Winry POV**

I looked at Ed and shrugged. We had always been partners before. I saw no reason to change that up. He was more of the scientist than I would ever be.

**Edward POV**

I looked over at Winry and smiled. "Wanna be partners?"

**Winry POV**

"I thought you'd never ask," I smiled and gathered up the things we would need.

**Riza POV**

My high heels clicked in the hallway as I made my way to one Mr. Mustang's room. If there were two people who should never be in one place at once it was him and I. We usually ended up in a fight because of that flirtatiousness man whore. But, he used to be my father's student and my parents absolutely adored him.

I was dressed in a black pencil skirt with a white button up shirt. My heels were a bit tall, but I was skilled in walking in them.

**Edward POV**

Winry and I walked to the lab part of the classroom, we set up a little station to start our experiment in the corner, so no one would bother us.

I hated to be asked things. I had the highest grade in all of my science and math classes, which meant others always came to me asking how to do things and if they did it correctly. It bothered me at times.

I pushed the thought from my head and focused on the experiment we were about to perform.

**Roy POV**

I looked up from grading test, I hated paperwork, to see Ed and that Winry-girl in the back setting up for their experiment.

I smirked and wondered if something was up between the two? They always did labs and group work together, in fact I had never seen them not choose to be partners. High school love...

**Riza POV**

I found Roy in the lab and put my hands on my hips. I absolutely hated talking to him, especially asking him to come have dinner.

But, mother wanted to see her Royboy. I could have gone without. I stopped in front of his desk and looked down at him. "Mr. Mustang... A word?"

**Roy POV**

I was shocked to say the least when I saw Hawkeye walk in and come to my desk. She had her hands on her hips and looked annoyed.

The first thing that ran through my head was, what did I do now?

She asked if she could talk to me, and all the students in my class ohh'ed at me like they did whenever a student was called up to the principle.

I put my grading pen down. "Sure we can talk." I stood up and we walked out of the room. I made sure to close the door behind us. "You wanted something?"

**Riza POV**

I sighed and leaned against the wall and shook my head. "No, I do not want anything. But my mother does want you over for dinner tonight. She told me to ask you," I answered.

He was handsome, I had to admit. I had known him almost my whole life though. So he wasn't as amazing to me as he was to other people.

**Roy POV**

I smirked.

Riza asking me to dinner at her parent's house, the thought made me laugh inside. I never could really tell if she ever liked me or not, and even now I really couldn't read her that well to get the answer I wanted.

"Well, I guess I could go... but it depends on one thing..."

**Riza POV**

I sighed, I really had no time for his games.

"And what is that?" I asked, looking through the halls. If people were to find out that Roy and I knew each other like this rumors would go everywhere and get crazy. Than pow! Miss Hawkeye and Mr. Mustang are having sex, when all what we truly did was have dinner together.

**Roy POV**

"I'll go only if you let me take you to the movies Friday night." I smirked, knowing I won.

She can't deny it.

"We'll see whatever you want," I added, "It can be a stupid chick-flick for all I care."

**Riza POV**

I gasped and gave him a hard look. "Roy Mustang you know it is highly inappropriate for teachers to interact that way. What is one of the children sees us out together?" I stepped closer to him, making sure that no one walking down the hall could hear my sharp words.

**Roy POV**

"Come on Riza, no one will care. Everybody knows that only couples go to the movies Friday night. Defiantly if it's to a chick-flick. What guy wants to see that? Please Riza...?" I asked.

**Riza POV**

"Do I need to remind you that we are not a couple?" I asked, but he smelled so good. We were standing closer than we had in years.

**Roy POV**

I knew she didn't like me much. But I just wanted her to give me a chance; I'm not that bad of a guy.

"Please." I asked, almost begging. Anyone who truly knew me knew that I never begged.

**Riza POV**

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest.

This was very out of the blue for him. He hadn't tried to ask me out ever.

"Why me? Why now?" I spat, looking around once more, making sure we were alone.

**Roy POV**

"Why not you? Why not now?" I smiled at her and gently pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "You never gave me a chance in high school to ask you out. So I'm making up for it now."

**Riza POV**

I smiled and shook my head, "You lived in my house, Roy. We ate dinner together every night," his fingers grazed my forehead, making me blush.

"Okay okay. I will go with you. But dinner, tonight. Five pm," I said, backing away from him.

**Roy POV**

Riza started to back away.

I smiled. That was a Yes! I wanted to do a back flip, but I held my composure as I remained talking to her.

"I'll be there." I replied as she walked away.

**Winry POV**

Edward and I worked quietly on our project.

I had no idea what to say to him. I wanted to ask him, why Rose? What in the world was so great about her? What did she have that I did not?

**Edward POV**

I looked over at Winry to see what was taking her so long. She was supposed to be filling up a beaker of water, but it wasn't supposed to take five minutes.

I saw her staring at me, in a far off distant stare.

I looked at the beaker in her gloved hands to see the water overflowing and her not even noticing.

"Ummm... Winry?" I asked a little concerned about her dreamy state.

**Winry POV**

I jumped a bit and looked to the water.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ed. I wasn't really paying attention I guess..." I said, feeling ashamed of myself as I gave him the water filled beaker. "I guess I'm just not all here today,"

**Edward POV**

"Then where are you?" I asked as I set the beaker on the burner and turned the burner on.

**Winry POV**

"I have just been thinking a lot. I have much more time to do that now that you and Rose are dating." I answered.

**Edward POV**

I was a little shocked by her answer, it almost hurt a little. It made me a little depressed.

"Oh..." I responded, and pretended to read the instructions so I didn't have to make eye contact with her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This was originally a roleplay between me, AllenxEdward, and Sinintheeyes . We both take credit for creating this role play. This fanfic will change POV (point of view) often, but I will inform you who is speaking. Thanks! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

**Jean POV**

The bell ending second period rang and my class was gone like a flash. I sighed and went back to my desk, taking a seat and going through papers. I didn't even know what I was doing at a place like this. Teacher was not the right job for me and I knew it. But h***! What else is someone going to do with a Biology degree?

**Alphonse POV**

I packed my books away and walked over to Mr. Jean's desk.

I had been sick Friday, so he let me make up a test during class. Now it was time to turn it in.

"Umm... Mr. Jean?"

**Jean POV**

"Hmm?" I glanced up and saw the boy in front of me. I gave him a smile before taking the test from him. "Thank you Alphonse,"

**Alphonse POV**

Mr. Jean took my test and started grading it with a red pen.

I already knew I got a perfect score. My brother and I studied together so I was pretty good with science. But there was something else I wanted to ask Mr. Jean about. He was the teacher responsible for leading the science club and I really wanted in. Normally, you had to be a junior, like my brother, to get accepted in and I was hoping he would make an exception for me.

**Jean POV**

I finished grading and handed back the test. "Very good Alphonse," I muttered, going back to my work.

After a few seconds, I noticed that the boy was not leaving. I looked back up to him and smiled "Anything else I can help you with?"

**Alphonse POV**

I smiled a nervous smile and rubbed my neck, in an I'm-too-nervous-to-ask gesture. "I was wondering..." I started saying confident, but slowly my confidence dwindled, leaving me whispering the rest of my question.

**Jean POV**

I leaned closer to him. I couldn't hear him at all. "What was that? You'll have to speak up. I'm afraid I'm a bit hard of hearing. I listened to loud music when I was your age," I joked, trying to get him to calm down.

**Alphonse POV**

I could tell he was trying to joke with me to make me laugh, but I was still nervous. What if he said no?

I decided to start again. "I was wondering... Could you possiblely... let me join the science club...?" I crossed my fingers and held my breath waiting for his answer.

**Jean POV**

I looked to him and rubbed my neck. "Well... I can, but I don't see why you would want to be in a club like that. Very boring work to do and you will be the lowest on the totem poll there. Are you sure you want to put up with that?"

**Alphonse POV**

I tried to look as serious as I could. "My brother is in it and he loves it. He said I would like it too. I love science Mr. Jean. Please? I really want this."

**Jean POV**

"It's fine with me, but I will not be allowing any of your young friends in. They will have to wait just like everyone else," I said, taking out one of the packets and giving it to him. "Fill this out and give it back to me later."

**Alphonse POV**

My jaw about hit the ground as I took the papers from him. 'I'm in!' my thoughts screamed.

"Thank you, Mr. Jean."

I looked at the packet of papers, there sure were a lot of them, but I decided that I would fill them out tonight.

"I'll have the papers filled out by tomorrow, I promise."

**Jean POV**

I grinned at him and nodded, "You're a star student kid. I don't see why I wouldn't accept you," I said, getting out of my seat to get some things wrote up on the board.

**Alphonse POV**

"Thank you Mr. Jean," I smiled and stuffed the papers in my backpack. I looked at the clock on the wall. "I need to get to third period before the bell rings." I said as I slipped my back pack on and walked out of Mr. Jean's classroom.

**Jean POV**

I watched the boy leave. He was pretty cute, but of course I was 23 and he was a student in my class. There was nothing going to happen there, nothing at all.

**Alphonse POV**

I walked out of the class with one out of two things solved. I was happy I was accepted in the science club, but I was curious… Whenever I was in Mr. Jean's class he would always treat me differently, I had figured it was because I was his best student. But after a while, I began to wonder if it was something a bit more than student and teacher.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This was originally a roleplay between me, AllenxEdward, and Sinintheeyes . We both take credit for creating this role play. This fanfic will change POV (point of view) often, but I will inform you who is speaking. Thanks! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

**Rose POV**

After school, Edward and I drove to the mall and hung out a bit. We then ate at one of the most extravagant places in all of Central.

I was so pleased.

Now, we were walking along in the park, I had my arms holding his arm as I rested my head against his shoulder. Nothing could be anymore perfect.

**Riza POV**

Five p.m. was coming quickly; I sighed and looked in the mirror. My hair was in a tight bun and I wore a velvet green dress.

Dinner guests were a big deal with my parents. They wanted everything to be just perfect, everything.

I sighed and looked out of the second story window. It was so beautiful outside.

**Edward POV**

Our date went very well. Rose and me went out to the mall, of course she dragged me into a few shoe stores but I didn't mind that much. Afterward, we ate at this fancy place in Central, which was nice, but a little too fancy for my taste. I would've been more contempt with a burger from Burger King. But now, I was walking hand in hand with the most beautiful girl in school through the park.

After walking a little ways, she laid her head on my shoulder. I wanted to blush, but I had to remain cool, I didn't want her to leave.

"Beautiful Evening." I said trying to make conversation. The sun was about to go down and we managed to wander over to the little pond that was in the middle of the park. The sky was turning a purple-orange color, and the pond was reflecting the color, while it shimmered peacefully.

**Roy POV**

I finished buttoning up my shirt and I slicked my hair back. I then worked on tying my tie. It always managed to get the better of me, when I tied it. I finally tied it on, it wasn't the straightest knot in the world, but it still worked. I grabbed my car keys and walked out the front door, locking my apartment behind me.

**Rose POV**

"It really is Edward. Thank you for taking me out," I said as I found a spot to sit out beside the water. "But we need to talk about a few things. We've been dating for a while and it is now time or us to establish some rules."

**Riza POV**

I came down stairs to see my mother in the kitchen finishing everything up.

She had blond hair, just like me and bright green eyes. Her dress was a dark red, matching her lips. She was always perfect, she had to be for my father. "When Roy gets here I want you to answer the door and take him right to the sitting room. You can both have some tea while your father and I finish up everything," she demanded.

**Edward POV**

I sat beside Rose in the grass.

"Rules?" I asked uncertain of what she meant.

**Roy POV**

I pulled up to Riza's parent's house. It was huge, three stories and a pool. I was always shocked to see the grand house. I parked my mustang and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

**Rose POV**

"Well yes. Every relationship has rules." I started, giving him a strange look. "Number one, no talking to any other girls. Don't look at them, don't talk to them, don't smile at them, and never ever text them."

**Riza POV**

I hurried to the door, opening it and looking up at him, Roy Mustang. I didn't know what kind of expression to give him.

"Good evening," I said, stepping out of the way so that he could come in. "We will be sitting in the sitting room while mother and father finish up everything."

**Edward POV**

I was a little surprised by Rose demands.

"Why can't I talk to girls?" I asked completely clueless.

**Roy POV**

"Hello Riza." I smiled at the lovely woman who answered the door. My heart almost skipped a beat when I saw her in that green dress.

After being invited in, I walked inside and sat down on the leather couch and tried to straighten my tie trying not to look too frigidity.

**Rose POV**

"Because I should be all that you need!" I explained to Edward, calmly. He was a nice guy, but you could defiantly tell that he never had a girlfriend his entire life.

**Riza POV**

My mother called me to the kitchen and ordered me to take some tea to Roy, I obeyed and carried the tea over to him and took a seat beside him.

I had no idea what to say to him. This was a first for me, my parents never liked to leave us alone, but now...

**Edward POV**

"But what about during class? I'll need Winry to be my partner in chemistry."

**Roy POV**

We were alone, it was weird.

Normally Riza's dad would sit in the living room with us and smoke a cigar, and tell us of when he was a kid. But now it was just me and her. I was a little nervous to say the least.

"Do you know what's for dinner?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

**Rose POV**

I threw my arms up and glared at him. "I really don't want you talking to HER!"

**Riza POV**

I shook my head.

"No I am not sure at all," I answered, again the room fell silent.

**Edward POV**

I didn't know what to say.

"Okay... I guess I won't talk to Winry." I reached for her hand, which was playing with a blade of grass, and held it in my automail hand, I'd much rather have been on the other side of her so I could hold her hand with my real one so I could feel her warmth, but this would have to do. "Anything else?" I asked.

**Roy POV**

We sat there in silence for a while, until Riza's mother called us in for dinner. We walked into the dining room, I pulled out Riza's chair for her and I sat down beside her.

**Rose POV**

"Rule number two, after every class you need to walk me to my classes and then go to yours."

**Riza POV**

I looked over at Roy, he was being so sweet.

But why? I didn't know why he would be so nice to me; we had barely even spoke all evening.

**Edward POV**

"But we only have Ms. Hawkeye's class together, the rest of your classes are on the other side of the school campus."

**Roy POV**

Mr. Hawkeye came in and sat at the opposite end of the table.

Mrs. Hawkeye came in and out of the room carrying different dishes. I offered my help, but Mrs. Hawkeye declined saying I was the guest.

I looked over at Riza, but saw that she had gotten up to get everyone drinks.

**Rose POV**

"Edward, do you want a girlfriend or not?"I warned.

**Riza POV**

I prepared drinks for everyone, setting them all in front of my parents and Roy. When I leaned over Roy my arm grazed his shoulder. I jerked away and went along my business like nothing ever happened.

**Edward POV**

"I do Rose. I'm just new to this whole boyfriend thing." I let out a nervous laugh. "I didn't know that there were rules in a relationship."

As I held her hand, I began to stroke the back of her hand with my thumb, in a comforting gesture.

**Roy POV**

I felt her arm brush my shoulder, as soon as she touched me. She drew her hand away, like she just touched a hot stove. "Are you okay Riza?"

**Riza POV**

"Yea... Yea I'm fine..." I muttered, rubbing my burnt arm. I probably burned it when I got the tea earlier. Besides, I was making a fool of myself; over what? Him?

No. It Couldn't be.

**Roy POV**

Riza was rubbing her arm as if something was wrong.

"Riza are you alright?" I stood up to see if I could help her.

**Riza POV**

"No. No, sit down Roy. I just need to go to the powder room. You all start eating, please. I'll be back," I said, making my way out of the room and into the bathroom. Finally safe, for only a moment.

**Roy POV**

I truly had no idea what just happened. But Riza assured me nothing was wrong as she went to the bathroom; I sat back down and looked at Mr. and Mrs. Hawkeye staring at me. I didn't know what to do, but to state the obvious.

"She said that she'll be right back." I nervously smiled and looked down at my plate.

**Riza POV**

I used water to sooth my burnt arm.

Oh! I was such a fool. A big, big fool!

Roy just has something about him that makes me weak at the knees.

I went back out and took my seat beside him, and started eating my dinner.

**Roy POV**

After a few minutes, Riza returned and we started to eat. I watched her eat out of the corner of my eye.

I nonchalantly moved my hand over to her lap, where her hand was laying and I held her hand.

**Riza POV**

I couldn't help my blush as I became paralyzed.

This should not have been happening. What if my father saw, he would be outraged. And what if I started having feelings for him? He was probably just playing with my emotions.

**Edward POV**

I felt a little weird as Rose leaned against me, as we watched the sun go down. It was weird; it felt good but yet, wrong. Maybe I was just losing my mind.

**Roy POV**

I smiled as I continued eating my soup with my left hand, my right hand holding the hand of the beautiful Riza Hawkeye, without her parents knowing.

This was definitely worth coming over for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This was originally a roleplay between me, AllenxEdward, and Sinintheeyes . We both take credit for creating this role play. This fanfic will change POV (point of view) often, but I will inform you who is speaking. Thanks! Enjoy!

Chapter 5

**Rose POV**

"I guess it's about time to head home, baby," I said as I got up and dusted myself off.

**Riza POV**

After dinner, Roy and I retired to the garden. I looked over to him once we were alone, "What was all that about?" I asked, referring the hand holding.

**Edward POV**

"Okay." I stood up too, and held her hand as we walked through the park again to my car.

**Roy POV**

I shrugged and smirked, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

I looked up at the sky, the sun had already set and now the stars were coming out.

**Riza POV**

"You know exactly what I am talking about Roy Mustang," I said, putting my hands on my hips.

**Roy POV**

"Nope, I have no idea." I shot her one of my, yes-I-know-what-I-did-and-I'm-proud-of-it smirks.

"So have you decided what you wanted to see Friday?"

**Riza POV**

"I would like something scary if you don't mind." I said, taking a seat at the fountain. "Unless you're too scared." I challenged.

**Edward POV**

As I drove Rose home, we didn't speak.

An awkward silence filled my car. I was holding Rose's hand and decided it would be best to fill the emptiness of the car.

I quickly let go of her hand and turned the radio on and resumed holding her hand again. It was a rock station. A song by Nickelback came on and I began to hum the words as I listened.

**Roy POV**

I was shocked to say the least, Riza wanted to see a scary movie. I thought all girls hated horror films.

"Me scared? I live for guts and gore." I gloated in my usual manor. "I thought all girls like kissing and hugging movies." I stated as we walked further into the garden.

**Winry POV**

I sat in my room, bored to death as I sat on my bed. I grabbed my phone and began texting anyone I could think of. Then I saw Edward's number. I sighed softly.

To: Edward

Hey, I was just wondering if you and Al wanted to come over later tonight and watch some movies.

**Riza POV**

"Well not if you want to see something interesting," I said, looking to his handsome face.

He was everything a woman could want. "Why do you want to take me out, Roy? You'll just have another woman on your arm next week."

**Edward POV**

My phone beeped at me, signaling that someone just sent me a text message. I took it out and handed it to Rose. "Can you respond to that? I don't like texting while driving."

**Roy POV**

I sighed. This woman was as stubborn as a mule.

"You know you're right. I will have another woman on my arm next week, that other woman will be you. The way I see it is, I still don't have you for this week. Technically, my week starts Friday, when I take you to see The Slasher." I smirked.

**Rose POV**

I picked his phone up and grinned. "Of course, hon." I began to type:

To: Winry

No. I don't ever want to see you again. I don't want you to talk to me, text me, Nothing! STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!

**Winry POV**

As I waited for Ed to answer my message, I flipped through the pages of a mechanic catalog. My phone dinged, saying I got a message. I picked up my phone and read the message, I gasped. It was so mean! I felt like sobbing.

To: Edward

FINE A******!

I thought for a second and typed a second message.

To: Alphonse

Please come over. ASAP

**Riza POV**

"You know what I mean, Roy."

I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't know how those girls are that you usually take out, but I am not like them. I'm actually looking for something, I am sure that it's not what you're looking for."

**Edward POV**

Rose gave me my phone back and I slipped it back into my pocket. "So who was that from?"

**Roy POV**

"Then what are you looking for?" I wrapped my arms around her. "The real question is why are you even looking? I've always been here for you, waiting for you, just you. All those other girls, were just a show, I wanted you to notice me. But I guess I did it in the wrong way, huh?"

I head hung a little as I declared my wrongdoing.

**Rose POV**

"Winry," I responded looking at my painted nails.

**Riza POV**

"You know my father will hate this..." I muttered softly, leaning into him. "And yes, you did it the wrong way, dating around did not make me think you were interested in me."

**Alphonse POV**

I walked back into my room after feeding Dani, my new cat. I landed on my bed and felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I looked at it; it was a text from Winry asking me to come over quickly. I jumped off my bed and grabbed my jacket as I ran to Winry's house right next door.

**Edward POV**

"What did she want?" I asked.

**Roy POV**

"I figured the last part out a few days ago." I smirked and leaned in, our lips locked in a kiss.

**Winry POV**

By the time Al got to my house, I was sobbing. I put my arms around him tightly. "Ed is so mean!" I sobbed.

**Rose POV**

"She wanted you to come to her house tonight." I answered as I continued to examine my nails.

**Riza POV**

I leaned into Roy's kiss, putting my hand on his leg.

**Alphonse POV**

I didn't know what was happening. As I had walked into her bedroom, Winry threw her arms around me crying and saying that my brother was a jerk.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to calm her down.

**Edward POV**

"And... what did you say?" I asked.

**Roy POV**

I smirked devilishly, but then my smile fell.

"I'm sorry, but I promised that you'd be mine Friday. So I'll have to wait till then." I motioned for us to go back inside the house. It was fall, so night times, were becoming a little chilly.

**Winry POV**

I shoved my phone into Al's hands and sat down on my bed.

"Why is he acting like that?"

**Rose POV**

I went ahead and told Edward the truth, "I told her not to text you anymore." I responded calmly.

**Alphonse POV**

"Calm down... Now," I led her over to her bed so we could both sit down,"What's happening. What did Brother do?"

**Edward POV**

"Why would you say something like that?" I asked wanting to stop in the middle of the intersection.

**Winry POV**

"Read the text message. He told me to never ever talk to me again." I sniffed, wiping away tears.

**Rose POV**

"You said you wouldn't talk to her anymore, so why not?" I countered.

**Alphonse POV**

I took Winry's phone and scrolled through her text history.

My eyes widened upon seeing the message my brother had responded with.

**Edward POV**

"I didn't want you to be rude to her, she's a friend of mine."

**Winry POV**

"I just cannot believe that he did that to me!" I tried to stop my tears, but no matter what I did they just continued to flow.

**Rose POV**

"She is not your friend anymore!"

**Alphonse POV**

Winry continued to cry, I didn't know what to do as I looked at the evidence on her phone.

I pulled her into a hug, and let her cry on my shoulder. I looked at the messages longer, reading it over and over again. I looked down at the crying girl and stroked her hair.

"I really don't know what to do."

**Edward POV**

"Since when?"

**Winry POV**

"What would make him talk to me like that?" I asked, taking my phone back from Al.

**Rose POV**

"Since you told me you wouldn't talk to her again."

**Alphonse POV**

"I don't know Winry, but big brother has to come home sometime. I'll ask him then."

I assured Winry as I patted her back.

"Something probably just happened."

**Edward POV**

I was silent for a while. I finally pulled up in front of her house.

**Rose POV**

"I will see you at school Monday, baby," I said, leaning over and kissing Edward on the cheek.

**Edward POV**

I pulled out of Rose's driveway and drove back home knowing that I would have a lot of explaining to do when I got there.

**Roy POV**

I kissed her back on the cheek and smiled as I pulled out of the kiss.

"I must be leaving." I said as I backed out of the room and out the front door to my Mustang.


End file.
